Le fil de leur destin
by Elishadamy
Summary: La vie de Kushina Uzumaki, lycéenne, ses amis, sa famille et surtout un certain blond qui ne la laisserait pas si indifférente…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Je me lance, c'est ma première fiction. Je vais essayer de coller au plus près du caractère des personnages, ce n'est pas là qu'il y aura le plus de changement. J'ai choisi d'écrire un Minato/Kushina parce-que je les aime beaucoup et je trouve dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas davantage sur le site.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce prologue et s'il vous plait, laissez une trace de votre passage, je reste convaincue qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moyen que les commentaires pour s'améliorer et être motivée.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

.

Me voila devant mon miroir à regarder ce qui ne va pas comme tous les matins. Qu'est-ce qui cloche aujourd'hui ? Est-ce ma bouille ronde de bébé, mon teint trop pâle ou bien mon atroce et indomptable tignasse rouge vif?

J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki et je vis à Konoha, dans la banlieue de Tokyo. J'habite une grande maison avec mes sœurs Mito et Karin et notre cousin Nagato. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre depuis le décès de mère et celui plus récemment de père, entrainant l'emménagement de Nagato qui a tenu à se rapprocher pour nous protéger. De plus, le poste d'entraineur de l'équipe de rugby du lycée étant vacant, il a de suite trouvé un emploi.

Mito, mon ainée, est âgée de dix-neuf ans. Elle sort depuis peu avec un garçon sympathique du nom d'Hashirama Senju. Il est à la fac, en seconde année de médecine et envisage d'être chirurgien. Depuis, notre grande sœur n'est plus très souvent à la maison, faisant les allers et venues entre Konoha et la capitale pour le retrouver.

Karin a quinze ans. Elle souhaite devenir hôtesse de l'air, enfin sa cervelle en a déjà pris le chemin flottant loin au-dessus de la ville. Son intelligence est pour tout dire limitée, se cantonnant à la mode et les stars. D'ailleurs je pourrais presque dire pareil de son copain, Deidara. Lui passe ses journées le casque greffé sur le crâne à écouter des musiques à laquelle la plus bizarre pour être, je le cite, « plus que branché ».

Ils sont encore jeunes donc je ne perds pas totalement espoir.

Moi je suis celle du milieu, dix-sept ans, en deuxième année de lycée et je me prépare actuellement à la rentrée des classes.

Sur moi, je n'ai que peu de choses à dire. Insignifiante, sauf pour ce qui est de la couleur de cheveux, ramen, mon plat favori et les frères Namikaze. A part le dernier, boy-friend de mon insupportable petite sœur sur lequel je ne me penche pas souvent, les deux plus grands sont bien plus intéressants. Grands, athlétiques, tous les deux membres de l'équipe de rugby dont ils occupent la charnière et entrainés de surcroit et à ma grande honte par Nagato.

La différence entre les deux est minime, Naruto est légèrement plus petit, ce qui lui permet de se faufiler avec grâce entre les joueurs et c'est Minato qui rougit légèrement à chaque allusion déplacée de mon tendre cousin.

Après, la distinction entre les deux frères est bien plus évidente me concernant. Alors que Naruto est mon meilleur ami avec lequel je passe le plus de temps au lycée ou ailleurs, Minato est plutôt celui que je tente d'éviter au possible tant sa seule présence à mes côtés me rend ridicule. Raison pour laquelle Nagato se croit obligé de me taquiner devant lui, bien entendu.

Je souffle et replace une mèche rouge derrière mon oreille. Non, je les déteste vraiment, peu importe la coiffure. Je n'y peux rien, c'est un trait de famille, nous avons tous les mêmes.

Je suis prête pour une nouvelle année.

.

* * *

S'en est terminé pour ce prologue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. )


	2. Chapitre 1: Une rentrée fracassante

Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 1 en ce dimanche pluvieux :)

* * *

**Calestina L** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce prologue !

**Tru-l** : Merci à bientôt !

**Caeip5 **: Je suis contente que ce prologue te plaise, j'espère que la mixité des générations ne te dérange pas. A bientôt, je vais lire ton chapitre )

**Coc** : Lol, merci pour ces compliments, au plaisir de te revoir XD

**Clarisse** : Je voulais poser les bases de la fic par une description, tu as raison, je vais y réfléchir, merci pour ton commentaire

**ShadAmy-Beautiful-History** : Merci beaucoup, moi je l'aime bien ton nom de profil ) A bientôt xoxo

Merci pour vos manifestations sur le prologue. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, les générations ont étés mélangés, j'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre compréhension de l'histoire, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1- Une rentrée en fanfare**

.

.

Je dévale en courant les escaliers et me retrouve face au visage surexcité de ma jeune sœur pour qui c'est la première rentrée au lycée. Elle porte déjà notre uniforme bleu marine et sa jupe plissée est raccourcie, dévoilant ses cuisses qu'elle exhibe d'une manière plus qu'aguicheuse. Quelle honte ! En voilà une qui souhaite se faire remarquer dès le début, c'est à se demander si l'on est vraiment de la même famille elle et moi ! Pourvu que je ne la croise pas souvent dans la cour aujourd'hui !

-Dit Kushina, il y a de beaux garçons dans ce lycée?

Je la fixe sans comprendre. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle était heureuse avec l'autre ! Maintenant que je lui prête plus d'attention, c'est vrai, elle me cache quelque chose. Son regard est triste alors qu'elle me repose sa question.

-Tu n'es plus avec Deidara ?

-On s'est disputés à cause de son immaturité et puis il me néglige. J'ai l'impression parfois qu'il préfère sa musique à moi !

De plus en plus louche. Karin prendre le temps d'analyser son cher Deidara ? Absurde. Ou plutôt depuis quand Karin arrive à penser à autre chose que les dernières tendances ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, la beauté est suggestive…

-Pff… T'es pénible.

Ma sœur me bouscule et retourne à l'étage. Je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où je glisse une pomme dans mon sac pour la pause. Vu comme mon estomac est noué, préférable est de sauter le petit-déjeuner…

**.**

**.**

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'attends devant la grille du lycée.

L'un des avantages d'habiter à seulement deux rues est la proximité et donc peu de trajets. J'ai tous les matins le loisir de choisir entre le vélo ou la marche à pieds. L'inconvénient est que souvent, bien trop prévoyante, je me retrouve à poireauter devant le portail en attendant l'arrivée de mes amis qui eux sont plutôt du genre à faire un concours à celui qui franchira l'entrée de l'établissement sur le fil de la sonnerie.

Visiblement même le jour de la rentrée des classes ne fera pas exception à la règle. Alors que la plupart des élèves sont déjà dans l'enceinte chahutant pour savoir qui sera dans leur classe, le nom de leurs professeurs principaux… Je suis toujours dehors, les cheveux que j'ai finalement laissés lâchés s'éparpillant dans des rafales de vent frais. Et dire que j'avais passé près de dix minutes à les coiffer ! Tant pis !

Un crissement strident me vrille les tympans au moment où la sonnerie commence à sonner. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour en chercher la provenance lorsque j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux blonds foncer dans ma direction. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je m'éloigne du passage de justesse,laissant le tandem hurlant pénétrer dans cour.

-Ohayo Kushina !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que je réceptionne la boule d'énergie aux cheveux roses vifs qui se jette à mon cou sitôt sa descente du vélo.

-Doucement Sakura, tu l'étouffes !

Je m'éloigne de ma meilleure amie pour enlacer le blond qui l'accompagne, tiens il a fait une poussée durant ces deux mois, il me dépasse !

-Naruto !

-Le seul est unique !

-En parlant d'unique, je n'ai pas vu ton frère…

Les deux comparses se jettent un regard amusé avant que mon meilleur ami ne prenne la peine de me répondre.

-Ce bon vieux Minato était si stressé qu'il est parti super tôt. Alors j'ai proposé sa place sur le bolide à notre chère voisine…

Tous les matins, il est de coutume que les jumeaux Namikaze fassent la course sur leur antique tandem rouillé contre la bicyclette flambant neuvede Sakura Haruno, leur voisine et amie, depuis l'autre bout de la ville jusqu'au lycée.

Nous rions tous les trois alors que le portail de sécurité se refermait dans notre dos dans un claquement sinistre.

Je suivis Sakura qui nous traina jusqu'aux tableaux d'affichage. Visiblement la répartition des classes n'avaient pas beaucoup changé en comparaison avec l'année dernière. Trois feuilles pour trois classes. J'avisais le nom Namikaze un peu plus haut que le mien et cela suffit à mon bonheur. Sakura elle, fut plus déçue lorsqu'elle constata que pour la seconde année consécutive, le destin ne l'avait pas placé près de son cher Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Tu vas survivre Saku ! Tu es une grande fille !

-Je peux très bien dire pareil pour toi Habanero !

-Pardon ? Je suis bien contente de ma classe moi !

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur l'autre frère maintenant !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sakura me regarda avec compassion, un sourire démoniaque étirant ses lèvres.

-De ta classe baka ! Tu as tiré le mauvais numéro, si tu préfères, le mauvais frère !

Je retournais en arrière vérifier la liste. J'avais stoppé mon inspection au nom Namikaze sans étudier la possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir de…

-Datte bane…

-Ma Kushina préférée, rien que pour moi !

Naruto me tira à lui à l'aide d'une de mes mèches. Je lui lançais un regard assassin avant de partir plus loin. Son visage perdit son sourire habituellement si joyeux.

-T'inquiète Naruto, elle est juste déçue de constater qu'une certaine personne de notre connaissance se retrouve dans une autre classe que la sienne…

-Je vois, fais pas cette tête Habanero ! Tu le verras ton Min…

Je me jetais à son cou pour le bâillonner.

-Pas si fort !

Sakura radoucit l'ambiance d'un éclat de rire terrifiant.

-Ne sois pas méchante avec ce pauvre Naru Habanero ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si lui a le plaisir de pouvoir l'admirer jour et nuit, elle se mit à me tourner autour telle une prédatrice, d'observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes, de boire ses paroles…

-Enfin, je rappelle que c'est mon jumeau, je ne suis pas gay !

-Naruto a raison Sakura, tu nages dans ton délire là !

-Mpf… Pauvre petite Kushina, Naruto aura ses nuits et moi ses jours, je suis dans sa classe !

-Chipie !

Sakura disparut dans la foule en riant aux éclats alors que Naruto m'offrait un regard d'excuses.

-Cette répartition est pourrie. Tu te retrouves avec le mauvais jumeau, je suis séparé de Sakura alors qu'elle a le droit à mon frère et à cette garce de Mikoto et son fameux Sasuke est dans la classe restante.

Je n'écoutais pas la dernière partie de sa phrase, me focalisant plutôt sur l'information cruciale. Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiwa, la peste personnifiée, le visage de l'enfer et de ses démons était dans la classe de Minato, cette journée est vraiment pourrie.

Je me retournais vers Naruto qui était parti un peu plus loin saluer des potes à lui.

-Naruto, tu ne sais pas où peut bien être ton frère ?

-Ce constipé ? Commence à chercher près des toilettes !

-Ce que tu peux être lourd 'ttebane !

Sakura revint vers nous pour annoncer qu'elle avait entraperçu son altesse Sasuke, bourreau des cœurs au royaume de Konoha. Au changement radical de Naruto, passant de radieux à morose, j'eu un pincement au cœur.

-Il y a bien mieux que lui !

-Non, mon cœur appartient à Sasuke !

-Pff … Foutaises ! Tu ne lui as jamais parlé, si tu crois que c'est cela l'amour !

C'est la première fois que Naruto fait face à Sakura dans le dossier épineux qu'est le cas Sasuke. Je restais figée, comme Sakura d'ailleurs, lui qui d'habitude préfère tout passer sous couvert de plaisanteries. Cette année serait-elle celle de tous les changements ?

-Je ferais mieux de partir chercher mon frère…

Naruto s'éloigna dans un couloir.

-Faut que je repère ma classe ! On se retrouve au lieu habituel Kushina ?

-Oui, bon cours Sakura.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue me répétant qu'elle serait forcément bonne et qu'elle baverait pour moi en lorgnant monsieur Namikaze. Je partis à mon tour vers la salle de classe inscrite sur la feuille, prête à retrouver un Naruto boudeur.

-Salut Kushina !

Je sursaute et plaque une main sur ma poitrine. Je fis face à deux magnifiques prunelles d'un azur éclatant encadrées de longues mèches blondes indisciplinés. Je suis pétrifiée 'ttebane ! Statufiée comme la pierre dans ce couloir miteux. Mes joues irradient alors que je me morigène pour reprendre contenance.

-Minato…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et si le cœur vous en dit… Review ! XD


	3. Chapitre 2: Des sous-entendus

Salut à tous, et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Mais d'abord réponse aux reviews )

**Yuuki :** Le mélange des générations peut surprendre c'est vrai mais c'est mon choix pour la trame de cette histoire, merci pour tes encouragements, à bientôt j'espère :)

**Caeip5 **: Une vraie amitié fraternelle XD, j'espère lire bientôt ton nouveau chapitre :)

**Dj :** Sans te révéler l'intrigue, ce ne serait pas drôle, mais oui Hinata aura sa petite place dans l'histoire ^^

**Calestina L** : Merci j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !

**Tru-l :** J'en suis ravie :)

**Soln96 :** Voici qui devrait satisfaire à tes attentes, j'espère que le mélange des générations ne te gênera pas davantage ;)

.

Merci pour toutes vos manifestations sur le précédent chapitre, c'est hyper motivant lorsqu'on débute !

Promis, je ne vous retiens pas davantage et n'oubliez pas, laissez une trace de votre passage :)

.

.

**Chapitre 2-Des sous-entendus embarassants  
**

.

-Minato…

Un ange passe. Je reste immobile, plongée dans la contemplation de ses iris électrisants. Plus rien n'existe. Un raclement de gorge me sort de ma rêverie et je prends conscience de notre position. Inconsciemment, je me suis bien trop penchée vers Minato et mon corps effleure presque le sien. Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que je me recule. Le blond se gratte le crâne, il est nerveux. Naruto use du même tic à la moindre contrariété.

-Euh … je cherche mon frère, tu ne l'aurai pas vu par hasard ?

-Non, non je suis désolée, je le cherche aussi…

-Ah, je vois… T'excuse pas, je vais bien finir par le trouver… Si tu le vois tu lui fais la commission.

-Ok… Je suis…

_Dans la même classe_. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il avait filé dans le couloir. Je me retourne en soufflant de dépit et repars vers ma salle. Naruto m'attend affalé près de la porte. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Je dois avoir l'air plus ou moins idiote mais je m'en contre fiche. Minato vient de me parler, à moi, seule. Pas devant Sakura ou par l'intermédiaire de Naruto… Non. A moi, Uzumaki Kushina. _Bon même si ce n'était que pour se renseigner sur son jumeau, ça compte quand même !_

-Tout va bien Kushi ?

J'observe Naruto sans comprendre, son regard brille avec cette étincelle de malice qui me fait craindre le pire.

-Tes joues sont aussi rouges que ta tignasse !

-Oh mais quel boulet !

Naruto se frotte le crâne alors que je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolée, c'est parti tout seul…

-Une furie, promet-moi que tu n'abimeras pas trop mon frère.

Je fais mine de n'avoir rien entendu alors que nous pénétrons tous dans la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de mademoiselle Yuhi.

Je suis Naruto jusqu'au deuxième rang. Kurenaï Yuhi nous explique en détail le contenu du programme de mathématiques pour cette année et j'ai envie de me défénestré du rez-de-chaussée. _Par pitié, sortez-moi de là !_

La délivrance sonne deux heures plus tard. Il me tarde de retrouver Sakura. Elle va encore se plaindre de l'absence de sa majesté Sasuke et je vais l'embêter avec ça!

-Habanero !

Je remarque la présence de mon amie, attablée devant des friandises. Je me fais un passage dans la cafétéria bondée sous des sifflements pour finalement arriver près de Sakura.

-Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non, monsieur cherche son frère !

Sakura se mit à pouffer en pointant le fond de la salle.

-Minato est entré en même temps que moi et je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir. Il doit trainer dans le coin.

-Saku, tu es une vraie commère !

-Pas du tout ! Je le surveille pour toi ma chérie.

Elle me fit une œillade suggestive à laquelle je ne répondis pas.

Une tornade blonde fit irruption dans notre champ de vision avant de prendre la place vacante près de Sakura.

-Yo les filles !

-Yo le garçon.

-Toujours aussi cynique Sakura. Dites vous n'aurez pas aperçu mon crétin de frère ? Bon c'est pas grave, je reviens de suite !

Naruto s'éclipsa tout aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Alors en voilà un qui ne change pas. Toujours pressé !

Je me penchais vers Sakura. Les conversations allaient bon train et il fallait presque crier pour se faire entendre. Or, je ne voulais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent entendre une conversation privée avec ma meilleure amie.

-Son frère est pareil, je l'ai croisé ce matin, tu étais déjà partie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait filé.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma petite Kushina. Je me suis renseignée et si je ne me trompe pas tu as une heure de permanence maintenant.

-Oui mais je ne vois pas…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Il se trouve que nous aussi sommes libres. Naruto est parti dans un sprint pour fouiller tout le bâtiment de fond en comble, or il ne le trouvera pas puisque Monsieur Namikaze est précisément dans notre dos. En théorie et si tout se passe comme prévu, le temps que Naruto revienne, la cloche aura sonné. La salle va se vider et il verra son frère. Notre table est à mi-chemin, ils n'auront qu'à s'assoir en notre compagnie !

-Tu es diabolique !

-Pff… même pas vrai.

Le plus surprenant fut que tout se passa exactement comme l'avait prévu Sakura. A la sonnerie, un flot de lycéen se bouscula à la porte pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours dès le premier jour. Les piques blonds de notre ami surgirent en sens inverse, alors qu'il hurlait des bons sangs à qui voulait l'entendre. Minato, reconnaissant les plaintes nasillardes de son frangin arriva dans notre direction. Je vis Sakura croiser les doigts alors que Naruto déboulait finalement dans notre direction. Et comme dans un ralenti, le visage de Naruto se fendit d'un sourire heureux à la vue de son jumeau. Il combla les quelques mètres restants avant de frapper l'autre blond à l'épaule d'une bourrade virile.

-Hey Minato ! Tu ne sais pas qui j'ai dans ma classe ? Kushina Uzumaki !

Sakura se frappa le front du plat de la main.

Minato nous Minato nous remarqua gêné, Naruto n'en fit cure, insistant au contraire en le poussant dans notre direction.

-Vous êtes là les filles ! On peut se joindre à vous ?

Je bredouillais un oui avant de virer coquelicot, ce qui empira lorsque Minato fit glisser la chaise mitoyenne à la mienne.

Naruto resta debout comme un idiot avant de partir vers le distributeur. Sakura se leva à son tour pour s'éclipser vers les sanitaires.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Voyons Kushi, reste plutôt avec Minato, tu en meures d'envie !

Je restais interdite, rouge de honte. La traitresse quitta la table et mon voisin blond eut un rire discret.

-On dirait qu'ils s'improvisent entremetteurs tous les deux.

Il fit un geste englobant la direction que venait de prendre Saku et son frère un peu plus loin qui n'arrêtait pas de nous jeter des coups d'œil de moins en moins discrets.

Je me joignais à son rire, me promettant intérieurement d'égorger mes soi-disant amis.

-Pardon pour tout ça…

Comme lui je désignais l'attitude de plus en plus puérile de son propre frère et la porte ostensiblement fermée des toilettes des filles. Minato rit davantage et je pensais que nous n'étions pas très dégourdis niveau plan drague.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime bien ta compagnie.

Je relevais subitement mon visage pour lire dans ses yeux. Il semblait sincère, ses lèvres roses s'étirant en un doux sourire.

-Tu es spontanée et vivante. J'aime ça.

Naruto revint finalement et j'eus vraiment du mal à résister pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il venait d'interrompre un moment magnifique. _Je suis spontanée et vivante et Minato aime ça… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! _

Le restant de l'heure se passa normalement, sauf que je riais comme une imbécile pour un rien.

C'est dans un état second que je rentrais à la maison à la fin de la journée, pour sûr, il me faudra un moment pour que je m'en remette.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu, et si le cœur vous en dit… Review ! XD


End file.
